In one such method known from JP 2014-051041 A, in a first method step macroscopic and/or microscopic undercut slots are introduced by means of short-pulse laser radiation into the metal surface in order to roughen it to improve the adhesion of the metal surface and at least one plastic component, the concave-shaped opening region of which undercut slots in plan view and the longitudinal cross-section thereof being intended to have a repeating, geometrically precisely defined shape. Defined, constantly repeating shapes such as a circular shape, the shape of a leaf of a ginkgo tree, a boomerang shape, an elliptical shape, a square shape, a polygonal shape or suchlike are specified for the opening region of the slots to be introduced into the metal surface in its plan view and a triangular shape, a rectangular shape or a trapezium shape for the longitudinal cross-section of the slots. In a second method step, the slots thus precisely formed in the metal surface are then filled at least partially with the at least one plastic component, in such a way that improved adhesion is achieved between the latter and the slots in the metal surface.
A method for producing a composite body composed of at least one metal component to be prefabricated and at least one plastic component is also known from DE 10 2011 100 449.5 A1 wherein, for a surface of the metal component which is to be brought into contact with the plastic component and in which a toothing arrangement with a multiplicity of toothing elements arranged spaced apart from one another is to be impressed, the profile of the individual toothing elements of the toothing arrangement to be bent out of the surface of the metal component and/or their number and/or their distribution within the toothing arrangement and/or their position in space (x, y, z coordinates) and/or their area and/or their surface structure and/or surface roughness is determined by means of numeric simulation in a force flux-orientated manner according to the static and/or dynamic forces, calculated beforehand, that act on the composite body at each connection of the composite body to be produced in a form-fit manner, then the multiplicity of toothing elements of the toothing arrangement are impressed in the surface of the metal component, arranged and orientated spaced apart from one another in a profiled manner corresponding to the numeric simulation, after which each toothing element is bent around the bending edge out of the surface of the metal component into its force flux-orientated position in space predetermined by means of the numeric simulation, and the metal component is then connected in a form-fit manner to the plastic component to form the composite body. The metal component, from which the multiplicity of toothing elements of the toothing arrangement is bent out, is then fixed in an injection moulding tool and the plastic component of the composite body is injected in a standard injection moulding process onto the surface of the metal component from which the multiplicity of toothing elements is bent out, wherein each toothing element of the toothing arrangement is embedded in the plastic of the plastic component injected onto the metal component in its force flux-orientated position in space predetermined by means of the numeric simulation and is firmly anchored therein when the plastic of the plastic component solidifies.
DE 10 2007 023 418 B4 describes a method for roughening the surfaces of components, in particular of metal, plastic or ceramic, for the improved adhesion of thermally sprayed layers deposited thermally thereon, in that the surface is roughened thereby forming microscopic undercuts, wherein shaped pockets with angles of inclination in the range from 20° to 80° are introduced into the surface by means of pulsed laser beams, said shaped pockets being dimensioned such that at least one of the edges of the shaped pockets forms an undercut relative to the metal surface, wherein the surface is repeatedly treated with pulsed laser beams at least in sections, said laser beams having different directional angles, angles of inclination and/or different laser energies. It is described there as advantageous for the quality of the coating that the sprayed jet should be guided over the surface with the same inclination as the shaped pockets. For this purpose, the shaped pockets should be formed in the same direction in parallel with only one edge undercut relative to the surface. The deeper the shaped pockets, the more precise a matching, suitable angle of the sprayed jet must therefore be. The tolerances of the angular adjustment diminish correspondingly. A spray jet not suitably selected can therefore lead to incomplete filling of the shaped pockets, which has an adverse effect or reduces the bonding strength of the sprayed layer.
Furthermore, a method for roughening metal surfaces for improving the adhesion of layers thermally sprayed thereon emerges as being known from DE 10 2006 004 769 A1. Here, recesses or depressions are introduced into the surface in a metal-removing treatment in a first method step, so that the projecting metal of the surface forms raised microstructures, in particular projections, grooves, protuberances or dents, wherein these microstructures are reworked by forming and/or breaking in at least a second method step, in such a way that a substantial proportion of the structures constitutes undercuts relative to the surface.
A method for producing a component composite, in particular for automotive applications, is disclosed as known in DE 10 2008 040 782 A1, comprising at least a first component with a first contact surface and at least a second component with a second contact surface lying adjacent to the first contact surface, wherein a surface structure is generated by means of a laser on the first contact surface of the first component, in such a way that said surface structure comprises a microstructure superimposed by a nanostructure. After the surface structuring of the first contact surface of the first component, the latter is connected to the second component, which is constituted by plastic material, in particular by a thermoplastic material, by encapsulation of the first component with the second component in a form-fit manner at least in sections.
Furthermore, a control housing module made from a metal-plastic hybrid composite for an internal combustion engine emerges as known from DE 10 2011 111 745 A1, said control housing module comprising at least one metal insert, wherein the rib structure comprises injection-moulded reinforcing ribs made of a thermoplastic plastic, which comprises short fibres of a reinforcing material with a volume proportion of at least 305.
Finally, a method of producing a composite part is known from DE 10 2010 055 824 A1, said composite part being reinforced by a profile hollow body, wherein the following method steps are carried out:
1. Preparation of a profile body,
2. Introduction of the profile body into a cavity of an injection moulding tool,
3. Forming of the composite component by injection of plastic material into the cavity, wherein the profile hollow body is supported during the injection by a reinforcement medium in the internal volume of the profile hollow body,
4. Curing of the injected plastic material.